


A reflection

by Immortal_Horse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Guilt, Self Confidence Issues, body possesion, family issues and then this crap, twitch plays pokemon - 'nuff said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Horse/pseuds/Immortal_Horse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twitch plays pokemon fanfic.</p><p>A's thoughts when choosing her starter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reflection

My hand twitched at the sudden commands and I could only watch as my body tried to obey every one of them.

_UpDownLeftRightStartBLeftStartDownABDownRLeftAnarchyDownRightAnarchy_

I had never been a strong battler; I had always preferred books and school to an adventure. My dad… I was a disappointment in his eyes. He was strong and wanted me to be strong too.

But no matter how hard I tried, I could never be his perfect daughter. I got straight A’s, I obeyed my parents without fuss… but I wasn’t good enough…

_DownRightRightLeftUpBStartDownDemocracyLeftBRightAStartDownLeftAnarchy_

He disappeared one day and a few weeks later Mom and he were divorcing.

Mom wasn’t happy in Johto anymore, so we moved to Hoenn. Even if she denys it, Mom misses Dad. A lot

_LeftLeftDownStartAnarchyDownRightUpStartDownBLeftRightAnarchyBRightStartDownB_

If I had been a strong battler, Dad and Mom wouldn’t have divorced. But maybe... if I can prove myself to dad, they’ll get back together and we can be a family again.

So I decided to take on the Champion and win the title so that Dad would love me again. But I had no idea how to overcome my weakness.

Then The Voices came to me one night. They promised I could become champion; I could even become a heroine.

_RightDownUpBLeftStartADownBLRightDownUpDemocracyDownBStartUpUpDownB_

I could be worthy of being his daughter.

So I accepted without hesitation. Who wouldn’t?

_StartLeftLeftDownDownUpRightStartBDemocracyLeftRightBLeftStartALeftBDemocracy_

I looked down at my hand, rapidly going back and forth among the three pokéballs.

But… I wouldn’t be doing anything. I wouldn’t be the one who became champion.  I wouldn't be worthy of Dad calling me his daughter.

_DownUpLeftLeftDownRightRDownAnarchyDownDemocracyUpStartDownLeft_

I was a desperate fool and now I can do nothing.

I’m just a helpless little puppet; I can’t even pick my own starter.

_RightRightDownLeftUpStartAnarchyDownRightRightAnarchyDownUpLDown_

Can I?

I felt Prof. Birch’s eyes on me. The choice would have to be made soon.

_RLeftDownStartAnarchyStartDownDownBLeftDemocracyDownLeftStartUpUpAnarchy_

NO! I refused to give in to this madness; I’d show them that I, Camila Amanda Slash, would not bow so easily.

_RightRightADownBRightAnarchyDownLeftAStartBDownAAnarchyUpRightLeft_

I forced my hand down, picking up the red and white sphere.

“Torchic? Is that who you choose?” Prof. Birch asked.

I jerked my head. For a brief moment, there was **silence**.

I smirked and looked at my new partner’s pokéball. They had called for anarchy and I will deliver.

My body jerked and I fell to the floor, The Voices seized control once more, but one thought repeated constantly.

_DownRightLeftAStartBAnarchyDownLeftLeftADownBUpDemocracyDownUp_

_Let’s turn this region up-start-down._

**Author's Note:**

> For y'all who don't know, twitch plays pokemon is basically thousands of people fighting over a controller. The lore, made by the fans, is hysterical.  
> I don't own anything canon.


End file.
